Kou Hiko
Summary Kou Hiko (黄飛虎 Kō Hiko?, Huang Fei-Hu) Buseiou, Wucheng Wang was originally, the Yin's Chinkoku Buseio and is the best father figure (exclude Kisho) in the entire series. He is the father of Kou Tenka and Kou Tensho. His superhuman is strength is such that he can destroy even paopei with his bare hands. His body can endure very strong poisons, and he has the force of will to withstand mind control by a super paopei, as he is a tennendoushi (a human with senin bones). This courageous and loyal man was once the general for Chuuoh, until the death of his wife and sister (Dakki's responsibility of course). For generations, his ancestors served the Yin, so he was loyal to Chuuou, but could not withstand Dakki's conniving. He met Taikoubou who came to defeat Dakki, and they immediately trusted and respected one other. Some years later, Hiko lost his wife, Kashi and his sister, Koshi, to Dakki's schemes and decided to leave the Yin. After which, he was appointed Kaikoku Buseiou by Ki Shou of the Shuu. He has a rough and cheerful personality. Before he left for the Shuu, he was the best (and only) friend of Bunchuu, however, afterwards, they were irreconcilable and ended up fighting during the Sennin war, during which Hiko was hoshin-ed. In the anime, he lived, and he and Bunchu parted on friendly terms. Hiko tries so hard to make the In dynasty return to it's original form (before Dakki's appearance), but he realised that nothing can be done about it and joined Taikoubou to create a new dynasty. This (ofcourse) led him to become Bunchuu's enemy and a threat to the In dynasty. Kou Hiko is a loyal friend to Bunchuu and Taikoubou but he understands that the old In dynasty that he once knew is dead and buried. When Hiko and Taikoubou first met, he thought Taikoubou was going to work for Dakki, and therefore made to stop him. After Taikoubou replied that he is trying to over throw Dakki, the two immediately became friends. Later, Hiko saved Taikoubou's life and in the end, they joined forces again to create a new dynasty, the Shuu. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Kou Hiko/Huang Fei-Hu, Buseiou, Wucheng Wang Origin: Hoshin Engi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Military General of Kishou's Dynasty/Former Military General of Chuuou's Dynasty Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Very Skilled Warrior, Can resist strong poison attacks to a certain extent, His Paopei Hitou is a magical sword that can induce illusions onto it's wielder and extend in length, High resistance to mind control Attack Potency: City level via power-scaling (Doesn't focus on destructive power, but he can fight against the likes of Bunchuu just fine) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Bunchuu and Tenka) Lifting Strength: Class M+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: City Class via power-scaling Durability: At least City level (took hits from Bunchuu's Kinben, also resisted Ou Tenkun's Acid Rain for a good while, an attack that can disintegrate the opponent) Stamina: Superhuman (capable of having a fist fight with Bunchuu and can resist Dakki's temptation) Range: Extended melee range to several meters Standard Equipment: Has a long staff like weapon to attack his opponents, also possesses the Hitou (a magical sword that can bend and stretch itself into any form it wants. It can also induce illusions upon it's wielder, but that was before Hiko became the real wielder of the sword) Intelligence: Very skilled fighter, very experienced in the battlefield Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hoshin Engi Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 7